


Aquamarine

by Qiuarcobaleno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiuarcobaleno/pseuds/Qiuarcobaleno
Summary: 及川彻在求婚之夜失去挚爱，但这颗海蓝色的宝石终将与他相伴终生。
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	Aquamarine

**Author's Note:**

> 暴雨天做梦产物，狗血虐文 私设遍地，主要角色死亡预警，慎入！  
> 初入排坑+写文小白，有任何问题或需要请私戳！  
> 如果以上都ok的话，请——

23岁，及川彻准备求婚。

12月末，南半球的夏季，布宜诺斯艾利斯艳阳高照，最高温直逼30摄氏度，即使穿着利于散热的棉麻短套装坐在空调开放的出租车内，及川也觉得被炙烤到头痛。虽然已在这片异国土地驻留了数年，但对于这和故乡完全相反的季节感，他总是难以适应。  
圣诞节前夕，及川和往年一样轻车熟路地定好了回家的机票，顺利的话，一次转机、奔波24小时，就能在岁末回到日本，将短衣短裤换成背包里提前备好的高领衫和羊毛大衣，置身记忆中热情又寒冷的宫城新年。而今年，及川不用再卡着日子预定往返机票了，他在阿根廷的和约到期，而新东家换成了日本的队伍。5年后，意气风发的大王者带着他的自尊重回起点。  
除此以外，今年还有一个重要的变化。及川微微出汗的手紧紧握着内兜里的绒布小盒子——里面静静躺着两只镶嵌了海蓝宝石的戒指，淡雅、通透的青蓝色没有一丝杂质，这是及川费了好大心血在巴西找到的。海蓝宝石盛产于巴西利亚的高原戈壁，传说怀揣征服大海梦想的水手都会开凿山石求索一块，只要在扬帆时佩在额前，就会得到人鱼的引导和祝福，在寻梦之路上坚定自我。戒指旁边还装点着他亲手从乌斯怀亚摘下的金斯花花瓣，金斯花被誉为盛开在世界尽头的爱情，是阿根廷人对浪漫的极致诠释。

没错，及川准备求婚，向自己的恋人也是唯一的竹马求婚。  
及川会穿上提早准备好的成套西装，表演一生唯一一次的单膝下跪，然后，毋庸置疑地，只需承受一个削减了大半力道的头槌，他精心准备的小小戒指就能套住对方一辈子。  
出生即相遇，樱花漫舞的高中毕业时互通心意，这份感情在12个时区的陆洋相隔与日夜颠倒下依旧坚不可摧。无论是不是及川最先跨出这一步，所有人都坚信他们终将步入婚姻，携手一世。  
出租车司机猛地踩下了刹车，惯性前倾打断了思维的游走，二传手的手指离开了那块红色的绒布，拉着满是贴纸与划痕的箱子走进了埃塞萨机场的大门。

托运、安检、候机，先从南半球的布宜诺斯艾利斯跨越赤道到达纽约，过境安检后换乘日本的航司，逆着朝阳穿越到大洋彼岸。这套航班组的时间绝好，下午到机场，晚间登机，一觉起来就差不多要降落了；第二程则于上午起飞，目的地下午到达，到宫城时太阳落山。除了日历翻过两页，时间和自己都被家乡稳稳地接住，几乎没有偏差。  
他的恋人就在这家日本航司工作。大学毕业后，他没有继续职业排球道路，而是转向了另一个位于高空的目标。去年春节聚会的时候，他兴奋地告诉大家自己当上了副机长，专职美洲的航班，还打赌要在3年内升到机长的位置。他的脸颊被麦芽香气微熏红润，推杯换盏间话也明显比平时多了好几倍。  
“垃圾川你给我听好，虽然不打排球了，但我还是会做和以前的一样的事情。”他就着拿起酒杯的动作指向及川，又因为一个酒嗝抖动了一下，“继续跃向高空，然后把目标稳稳送到对面的土地上，没错吧？所以及川，不光排球，以后你可以把你自己托过来，我等着。”说这话时，他的眼眸里迸发出的晶亮让及川心跳如擂鼓。及川一边大喊“啊可恶这人好帅”一边在恋人脸上狠狠嘬了一大口，最后以被对方红着脸揍出鼻血告终。

受到暴风雪的影响，第一程的美司航班晚点了不少，好在奔波多次的及川先生轻车熟路，等他换好冬服、赶到候机室时，检票口后的最后一班摆渡车刚刚发动引擎。再等他放好行李、扣紧安全带，机上广播的提示音又逢时响起。“lucky！”及川不禁在心里小小欢呼了一声，“这一定是个好兆头”。他拍了拍口袋里的小盒子，戴上眼罩和耳机准备补眠，毕竟晚上到家后还有的是需要准备的呢，主角可不能一脸倦相。  
久坐的疲劳和换乘的奔波使及川很快进入了梦乡，所以他并不知道，仅仅一小时后，一架与他相隔不足半个太平洋的飞机将伴随着黑烟沉入大海。

及川曾想过，如果当时立刻飞回阿根廷、跨过操纵日月的日界线，是不是就能让时间倒流。  
及川拖着大包小包踏入了宫城的家门，但在北半球刺骨寒风中归家的旅人却没有迎来家人的热切问候，他有些疑惑地换好鞋子走进去，没成想看到了被自家母亲跪坐着环抱的竹马妈妈，他刚想和背对着自己的母亲开个玩笑说“老妈你是不是把计划都告诉阿姨害她哭啦”，就听见屋内的电视机传来冰冷的播音。  
“今天下午14时，xx航空于西雅图飞往东京的航班xxx在太平洋上空发生故障，驾驶舱起火。”几个关键词将玩闹全都瞬间僵在脸上，他扔下所有行李向客厅狂奔，餐桌前的父亲见状急忙踉跄着站起来试图阻止儿子进去。  
“在机长和副机长的努力下，飞机在近海紧急迫降，为多数乘客逃生赢得了时间”。及川甩掉父亲的手，三两步重心不稳地把自己重重摔在电视机前。屏幕里显示着几张身着制服的帅气证件照，他顺着一一看过去，视线停留在那张自己再熟悉不过、看了二十多年的脸上。“但不幸的是，由于起火点位于驾驶舱，机组人员全部遇难，他们是……。”  
及川大吼着捂住了耳朵。  
“以及副机长岩泉一。”

及川最讨厌会打乱他的事情，从坐夜间飞机时因为前面吵闹的小婴儿而无法睡着，到中学时被牢牢封死的进军全国的大门。再到今天，全日本都知晓了他的小岩，他们称呼他为英雄、为他吟诵赞歌，但代价是及川要牺牲掉系上一生幸福且必将成功的一跪。  
他们明明克服了那么多困难，性别、职业、距离、家人，却被千算万算都算不到的意外宣判了终结。一夜无眠的及川蜷坐在岩泉的屋子里，手上掐着恋人早前爱不释手的两只成套的哥斯拉抱枕，已流不出泪水的眼球伴随着每一次眨眼的动作痛彻心扉。  
及川和岩泉自诞生于世起就一直黏在一起，他们是竹马、玩伴、同学、队友，然后水到渠成地变成了恋人，又即将成为家人。及川想，等他打不动排球了、小岩开不了飞机了，他们会变成两个白发苍苍的老头子，他们可能会领养很多很多孩子，看着幸福如花枝散叶盛放，也可能在这条命运之路上恪守孤独，在依偎中迎接生命的尽头。但无论如何，这份爱和陪伴终将行彻日夜、从一而终。  
及川有点私心的希望自己能走在后面一点点，就一点点，这样，等小岩离开他后，他可以虔诚地看着自己的爱人和他手上的戒指一齐烧成一捧淡色的灰，见证自己用这颗宝石赢来的、小岩的完整一生。而自己也会同样，在合眼之时将一生完整地奉献给青蓝色的挚爱。  
所以不应该是这样，不能是这样。及川烧掉了那对哥斯拉抱枕，把剩下的黑乎乎的灰烬和岩泉的戒指放在了一起。  
水手仍在逐梦，只是再也未曾与人鱼的歌声重逢。

第三天，得到消息的同伴们从各地奔回了宫城。粉发前主攻手使出了暴扣的力度，冲着及川那张皱巴巴的脸上就招呼了过去。“及川，你……”花卷指着他，声音控制不住地颤抖，“下次见到你，如果你还敢是这幅样子，我第一个杀过来替岩泉揍你！”  
松川上前一把拉走越来越激动的花卷，又转过身去拍了拍金田一起伏抽搐的肩膀。咸味深入喉咙，他背对着及川闭上了眼睛。“队长，别做傻事。我觉得你知道，有很多人……支持你，支持你们。我们希望你能继续前进。”  
“及川，你可能变成老头子都不会幸福。”及川想起了春高落败的那天晚上，小岩的眼睛和自己一样红红的，看向自己的目光却依旧清澈耀眼，“但是，不要犹豫，继续前行吧。”  
及川冲着松川他们使劲地摇了摇头，终于爆发出最后一次透骨酸心的哭号。

24岁，宫城的大王者入选国家队。  
及川将一切奉献给排球，就像水手自出航起就将自断退路的未来寄托于狂风与海浪。他是强者，是焦点，是新队伍的核心与灵魂，他在世界各地的赛场里闪亮登场，凭借着高超的技术和帅气的外表，披着红色战袍的主力二传手霸占着场下震耳欲聋的欢呼。才能在磨砺下终于开花结果，现在的及川如同一簇真实的火焰，外层包裹着如同旭日般的赤色，内里是金子般的信仰和青色的真心。  
二传手需要精准控球，手上自然不能佩戴任何饰物，于是及川就给自己的戒指配上了一条铂金素链，在他挥洒汗水之时，那颗宝石就在最近的地方陪伴着跃动的心脏。

34岁，国家队队长、二传手宣布本赛季后退役。  
发布会上，及川向所有支持者表达了谢意，鲜少身穿西服的球队队长已有淡淡的笑纹，在镜头的捕捉下散发出成熟的魅力。  
“我从来都不是什么天才，我的荣誉属于整个队伍。我很庆幸我在中学时就深知这一点。”通报结束后，及川站起来，在经久不熄的掌声中一一摘下颈上沉甸甸的荣誉，又将这些奖牌郑重地摆放在桌子上，直对着台下第一排的队友们。  
最后的最后，及川扯下了脖子上仅剩那条素链，将戒指戴在了久等多年的左手无名指上。“我做到了。”及川悄悄吻上那颗宝石，“不过，毕竟10年了呢。差点要戴不上了呀。”

45岁，传奇的前国手回到了家乡宫城。  
退役后的及川依旧备受瞩目，尤其是当年退役发布会上的已婚风波后，媒体们又很快发现了他竟然还有了一个可爱的小女儿。那几日，真真假假的照片和小道消息充斥着各大新闻的头条版面，及川在东京的住宅也被围了个水泄不通。好在之后，及川很快应邀赴海外带队，遥远和距离和颠倒的时差将大众脆弱的好奇轻易斩断，媒体会有新的热点，粉丝会有新的明星，及川彻的名字也会逐渐淡出人们的视野。  
直到又一个10年后，应沟口教练的邀请，45岁的及川决定回母校职教。  
在排球这条路上，及川从不满足，无论实现多少大大小小的梦想，他也未曾忘怀当年对制霸全国的执著追求。重新披上青叶城西队服的及川成为了一团极致燃烧的火，沉淀已久的青白色焰心在褪去赤色的包裹后纯粹璀璨，直面苍穹。

搬回宫城的当天，花卷和松川非要来过来帮他，也不知道该说这俩人是来帮忙的还是添乱的，三个大男人弄得屋里屋外一塌糊涂，已经长高长大的小女儿在后面一边叹气一边无奈地收拾着烂摊子。  
及川的女儿叫“一”，是他在退役那一年领养的孩子。有一次，国家队的成员去孤儿院进行慈善活动，及川偶然瞥见角落里站着一个探头探脑的小女孩，她穿着一件黑色的背心裙，手上拿着一个应该是从男孩子那里抢来的小恐龙玩具，撅着小嘴巴的样子实在是可爱极了。  
及川鬼使神差地走过去和她打招呼：“嘿小姑娘，你多大了呀？”对方看着眼前高大的来人，顿时有点不知所措，她赶紧低下头盯着自己的脚尖，迟迟不敢说话。  
及川吐吐舌头，自知有点过于莽撞了，突然被一个高大健壮的运动员搭讪，这么小的孩子肯定会害怕的呀。“别怕别怕，哥哥没有想吓唬你。”及川赶紧半蹲下来表示友好，还伸出手摸了摸小女孩的发顶。二传手宽大灵活又长满茧子的手轻轻覆了上去，碰到了女孩乌黑又硬挺的碎发，一种奇妙的触感从掌心传来，让及川觉得熟悉得可怕。  
“我……我今年4岁了。”小女孩终于抬起了头，像猫儿一样上挑的眼眸中仿佛有一颗熟透的绿橄榄，瞳孔里的氤氲水汽带着满满的盛夏气息。  
一周后，及川雷厉风行地办好了所有领养手续，同来的影山拉着小女孩的手站在他的身后，眼泪和鼻涕悄悄流了满脸。

“及川，很感谢你接受了我的邀请，说实话，我真没想到你会这么快答应。孩子们见到你一定会很高兴的。”十多年未见，沟口教练依旧很有精神，他主动提出想在入职前带着及川回学校逛逛。及川的女儿也即将升学于此，她穿着新制服跟在大人们身后，脚步声在诺大的场馆里回荡。她的视线透过球馆的窗户望向院子里的百年古树，橄榄色的瞳仁里满是青叶城西的颜色——他们永远屹立不倒的根基，之后她会知道，她那个有点不正经的臭老爸就是在这棵树下收获了全队的信任，也是在这棵树下偷走了竹马的初吻、听到了来自对方回复的第一句“喜欢”。  
“及川，你还记得这里吗？这里原来是块草坪来着，后来修建了一个走廊联结两个场馆，青城这些年的荣誉也都挪到这里了。”沟口教练用手敲了敲走廊一侧的玻璃柜子，最头处那个及川认识，是有点破旧发黄了的“制霸球场”的横幅。  
“我们也在不断进步，这么多年过去了，青城也打进了几次全国大赛，虽然还远远到不了能拿冠军的地步。这也多亏了你，及川，我都数不清有多少优秀的队员和我说因为看了你的比赛选择来到这里，你是他们的榜样。”  
沟口教练带领他们继续向前走，直到中间最醒目的位置才停了下来。和两边簇拥的金色荣誉不同，这里闪耀着的是熠熠生辉的银色光芒。  
“历代队长都下了死命令说了谁也不许动，所以一直摆放在这里，我想你应该还记得它们。”  
及川当然记得，那些摆放整齐的奖杯和奖牌，还有那张精心装订好的老照片，这份记忆刻入他的骨髓，他全部记得。“致青城人的梦想”，也不知是哪位后备附上了这样一句话，遒劲有力的字体下是他们带着泪痕的稚嫩笑脸，背后是所有青城人引以为傲的排山倒海般的应援，队长和副队长并排站在中间，胳膊上的汗液黏腻交融，二传手和王牌的手指紧紧交握。

“垃圾川，我们从小学就开始一起打球了吧，这10多年谢谢你了。”  
“搞什么啊小岩突然说这种永别一样的话，我们还有大把大把的未来呢，及川先生保证以后会一直赢下去的！”  
“你当然会。你是最棒的二传手、我最棒的搭档，无论以后队伍怎么变化，这点都不会改变。不过等以后我们在球网两边相遇，我一定会尽全力来打败你！”  
“求之不得！”  
45岁的及川听见高中生的拳头“砰”的一声碰在一起，两个青蓝色的身影在初春微凉的夜色中走向幻想中的大把大把的未来。

“喂臭老爸，你没事吧，怎么突然哭了啊？脸很丑哦。”  
及川闻言回过神来，怔怔地转头看向身后的女儿。荏苒的时光让当年那么纤细的小不点变成了如今的亭亭少女，她身上穿着和记忆中分毫不差的学生制服，格子短裙下是两条小麦色的健美双腿，这双腿让小姑娘在网前高高腾起，带着全队的信任在室内的天空中飞翔。  
于是及川张开双臂抱住了她。他的小王牌、冠了自己姓氏的小一、也是他和小一共同的孩子。冰封多年的泪水在眼眶汇集，随着睫毛的轻颤滴落在指根的戒指上，青蓝色的宝石折射出温柔的光晕，透露出海洋般波澜浩瀚的想念与爱意，海底的人鱼再次轻启双唇，天籁彻响。

“小一，你想听我给你讲个故事吗？”  
关于我和你另一个父亲的完整人生。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：标题为海蓝宝石，属绿宝石但颜色偏淡蓝（超青城超美）；航班信息源于网络，2020圣诞节当日美航转ANA；火焰的比喻参考wb一位太太（但是这里找不到您了，如您介意请联系我！）  
> 最后感谢您看到这里！


End file.
